Boundless imagination
by Tawhiri23
Summary: Pre hogwarts. OP harry potter story. harry gets a gift on his seventh birthday that saves his life and opens his mind to an endless would of possibilities. a world that can be truly magical, you just have to have a little imagination, and a LOT of power.
1. Birthday boy

#4 private drive, little whinning, cupboard under the stairs. 11:53pm

Harrys eyes opend with a flutter, He looked around his small room in the darkness, noticing how peaceful and quiet it was at night.

A small smile graced his lips, than he winced.

The pain in his face and shoulders was still there from the beating he received at the hands of his older cousin.

duddly and his gang managed to corner him at the playground. All to ensure he got his "early birthday present" as they liked to call it.

It hurt, but somewhere deep down inside, he felt a twinge of happiness at the fact that someone remembered his birthday. Than the aching started up again and the slither of happiness was gone.

Harry squinted his eyes to try and see something in the darkness. Once he found the small peice of paper he opend it up and admired the image. On the paper was a drawing of a man and a women sitting at a table with a large cake that had 7 candles on top. They were presenting it to a little boy that had messy black creyon hair and lime green felt eyes. There was a banner hanging over their heads, each letter a different colour of the rainbow. It read "Happy 7th birthday Harry". Harry stared at the picture longingly before wispering so quietly that only the occupants of the small space could hear "thanks mum. Thanks dad"

a tear fell down his cheek. He told himself to stop. Theres no point in crying. Besides, its his birthday. If his parents were really here, he'd like to think they would want him to be happy on his birthday. So he wiped his eyes and made himself smile. Little did young harry know that in exactly 7 minutes, his life was going to change forever.

A/N Hi yall. hope you enjoyed that, it was my first fanfic and had been sitting in my phone for about a year now. i know it was short and really didnt go anywhere but hopefully i can come up with more than just a starting concept. will try to pick it up again if i get the motivation. cheers!


	2. Lest we forget

Hogwarts castle. Headmasters office 11:51pm

In a large chair behind an old oak desk sat a man with shoulder length black hair and silver streaks running throughout. His black beard trimmed slightly, with silverstreaked hair running down his chin. His emerald eyes seemed to glow with a powerful intensity that would send great warriors running for their mothers.

His glowing green eyes were focused on a photo frame. He stared at it for a long while before sighing and visibly aging.

Gone was that intensity, now all that was left was a man who just seemed tired. Tired of missing the people in the photograph, and tired of life.

He looked at the image of a group of teens all smiling and waving at him. He looked at each one of them remembering them all.

The tall brown haired boy who was so clumsy and shy in his youth, who eventually grew up to be one of the worlds greatests explores. Hunting down new and exotic plants the world over with his wife. a beautiful blond with a dreamy expression that hid her abnormally high intelegence. She would often follow her husband on his many adventures, looking for the most obscure and fanciful creatures out there, And sometimes finding them too.

He still remembers the day they were ambushed. And how hopeless he felt when he found them lying in each others arms. The only reason he didnt go on a hunting spree for revenge when he saw them was the fact that all of their captors were already dead. They used up all the magic they had protecting each other. And used the very last of their strength to find and hold each other one last time.

His eyes moved to the girl with bright red hair. Born with a personality to match its vibrance. The sides of his lips twitched upwards as he remembered her first professional quidditch game. She was so nervous she snatched the quoffle right out of the opossing teams hands and scored the first 10 points for her team the hollyhead harpies. Unfortunately those points were instantly reducted as she was in the seeker position. Not the chasers. We made fun of her for years after that.

We drifted apart shortly after. We would try to meet once a year to catch up, but as time went by one year became two and the gaps just started getting longer and longer until finally after 14 years of absence we saw each other again. or more accurately, i saw her... it was at her funeraĺ. She passed peacefully in her sleep surrounded by her family. i was just a little too late to see her off.

His eyes roamed once more to the last two smiling faces in the photograph. A tall lanky red headded boy and a beautiful girl with curly hair and a book clutched in one hand.

He closed his eyes in preparation for one of the most painful memories he has ever had to live through.

the time he lost his two best friends in the whole world.


	3. Lest we forhet part 2

The war had been won. The dark lord vanquished, and the people celebrating a new era of peace.

Unfortunately the death eaters had other plans. A few months after Voldemort's downfall the last of the blood purists banded together and went on a final death raid. They swooped in out of no where and attacked muggle london. The statute of secrecy was broken. They

destroyed the london eye, set fire to big ben and transfigured the pillers to the london bridge from metal and concrete to sand and clay. destroying it in mere minutes.

They were only stoped when they made an attempt on Buckingham Palace. Wizerds may be powerful, but a glaringly obvious weakness is the fact that they need time and concentration to cast a spell. two things they did not have when facing down a small army with tactical training and modern day fire arms.

everything fell apart in just 2 short years.

the muggles started the witch hunts again and the magical society took great losses. its common knowledge that wizerds are far deadlier, but also far fewer.

muggles used their numbers and technology to hunt and kill hundreds.

Then a miracle happend. The department of mysteries found an acient device made by merlin himself. it was made to release a very powerful memory charm. It would take away the memorys of all non magical peoples and replace their memories of magic with mundane ones. Then it would take it a step further, minipulating reality so the memories would line up. It couldnt do anything drastic like bring people back to life, But it could change reality just enough to make it so bombs destroyed london not magic. It also fixed the death eaters so instead of being magical maniacs they were just extreme terrorrists.

And so the muggles forgot all about magic. I only wish the magicals could have forgotten as well...

After the incident, the world of Wizarding Britain was impacted greatly: The bigotry against muggleborns was back and even worse than before. People were afaid that if just one muggle born told a friend or family member about wizards the muggles would remember and the witch hunts would start all over again. So they did what all scared people do. They attacked.

it started quietly. A mughleborn here another there. Then it grew. There were fights in the streets, friends selling out friends to the fanatics.

Thats when i had had enough. If Wizard Britain wanted to tear itself apart then im not getting in the way.

My plan was to clean out my vault, find hermione and the Weasleys and head to the Americas.

When i got to the burrow my heart sank. It was a mess. I shouted for someone. Anyone. No one answered.

Then i turned the corner and saw Ron sitting at the kitchen table. Drinking.

"Ron. where'sHermione? Wheres Molly?"

Ron turned to me with lifeless eyes

"Mate. Pull up a chair. Have a drink"

Ron said dazed and drowsy.

"Ron. Whats going on?"

Ron laughed. "S'been awhile ya'know that Harry? You missed it"

Fear crept into Harrys voice "Missed what?"

Ron draind his glass then looked down at the table. "Mums dead harry. The hunters got her before merlins orb was activated"

Harrys heart broke. Molly was like the mother he never had. She loved him like a son even though she already had an abundance of them. He sat down at the table and poured himself a drink. Than he asked "but that was months ago... why didnt you tell me.."

ron looked angry. he stood up so quickly the chair came crashing down to the floor

"YOU WERENT HERE!" he shouted at harry.

"when mum was taken i tried finding you but you were gone!! where were you when we needed you?! where were you when hermione needed you!!" ron broke down on the floor sobbing. he brought his hands to his face, and thats when harry noticed the rope burns.

Harrys heart fell to his stomach. one word managed to escape his lips "where" ron still sobbibg pointed to the back garden.

harry walked out and saw it. attached to a large blackened stake out in the garden, were the charred remains of his best friend.

Hermione Granger.


End file.
